


to love and be loved

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 05, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: David brings Patrick breakfast in bed to celebrate their first Valentine's Day together in his apartment.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	to love and be loved

"Good morning, honey," David leans down from where he's standing at Patrick's side of the bed to press a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. He also brushes a hand across the top of his hair to slowly bring him out of his sleepy trance. "Happy Valentine's Day." Patrick grins at David; there are very few mornings like this where he gets to see his face first thing when he wakes up, but it's his favorite sight nonetheless. 

While Patrick is preoccupied with a fit of yawns and aggressive eye rubs using the inside of his fists, David stalks over to his dresser where a tray is neatly placed atop the collection of wooden drawers. David brings the aforementioned tray over to Patrick and sets it on his lap now that he's sitting up with his back against the iron headboard. "What is this?" Patrick asks, even though he's more than well aware. He just wants to keep hearing David's voice. 

"I made you breakfast. There are some eggs, over-easy how I know you love them, a couple of waffles—yes, they're heart-shaped, don't say a word, and bacon, too."

Patrick looks down at the food in awe. "I love you."


End file.
